


Your not like the rest.

by Lost_In_Thought



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Bullying, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Headmaster, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Other, School, daddy gabe, protective!gabe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_In_Thought/pseuds/Lost_In_Thought
Summary: Cass gets in trouble at school a few months after she's adopted, Gabe finds out something pretty disgusting that was going.





	1. Meeting with the headmaster.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of new family this is about 18 months after she was adopted by Gabe and Emili. I should mention that Cass knows about Overwatch and stays there most of her time.

Ever since Gabe first adopted this kid, she was trouble. Every other day he was getting a phone call from her school about something, but this was the worst of it. 

“Mr. Reyes, Your daughter has been involved in a fist fight on school grounds” 

He made his way to the school as soon as he heard the message, he was going to have to have a serious word with Cassandra after today. 

Arriving at the school, he was lead to the headmaster’s office where he saw his adopted daughter sitting there with an ice pack over her left hand.she had a few bruises of her own over her body but most of her damage was her hands, with bleeding knuckles and bruised hand. 

“Mr. Reyes, please take a seat. Will your wife be joining us?” the headmaster asked. 

“no , she had an emergency of her own, she will be dealing with this issue when Cassandra goes home” Gabe replied sitting down. 

“Okay, well I think i should give a brief summary of what your daughter was involved in, she attacked a student for no apparent reason, the boy in is the sick bay getting patched up, this is a very serious issue, this school prides itself off of the behaviour of our students” he stated handing a file to Gabe. 

“I would give her a chance to redeem herself, however this is not the first she has done this type of thing, she had verbally abused most of the students in her classes and had disrespected teachers in past, I do not believe I should be allowing her to continue her education here as it will tarnish the reputation of this school.” the man continued. 

“Has Cassandra ever acted this way at home, with violent tendencies?” he asked Gabe. 

“She has spoken back to myself and my wife with an annoyed tone but I also have trouble believing that Cass would say and do the things you are accusing her of without a reason, she is a good kid, troubled past and shit up bringing from life in the system, but a good kid” Gabe said. 

“If there was a reason, she has refused to tell us, even so, what she has done there is no reason to resort to that kind of violence, she broke the boy’s nose and fractured his wrist when he tried to defend himself” he said. 

“Sir, you got the facts wrong” Cass spoke up. 

“I fractured his nose and broke his wrist, he completely deserved it, i rest my case” she said going silent again. 

“And what did he do to deserve it?” the headmaster directed the question and his gaze to her. 

“His friends were harassing me, and have been for a while mind you, and I just decided to defend myself because obviously this school wasn’t going to do shit” Cass explained. 

“Did you ever go to a teacher or asked them to stop, from my understanding they were your friends” he said back. 

“Friends my ass, they harassed me for the past year, and the school did nothing, I told my homeroom teacher and she did nothing” Cass spoke her eyes falling to the floor. 

“That still does not excuse your actions Cassandra” 

“Whatever” 

“As you can see here Mr. Reyes, you daughter doesn't respect authority, I believe you should keep her at home for the next week, she is suspended and we will discuss this issue further with the parents of the boy who was attacked.” with that the conversation was over. 

Gabe took Cass to the car and drove off back to the base, sure enough there were enough question in his mind that he was sure he was going to get answers, no matter what.


	2. Truth and trust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe finally fin's out what has been happening on at Cassandra's school. The answer her gets is less that desirably...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *INHALE* okay hear me out, I'm a shitty updater. I a;ways have been so never expect consistent chapters from me. Feel free to shame me on this fact.

Cass sat quietly in the front seat of the car. She slouched forward her hair in her face arms wrapped around her chest. A pose she had kept the whole meeting.   
“I cannot believe you Cassandra” Gabe spoke. She knew this was coming.   
“I didn’t do shit; I was defending myself”   
“Something has to happen to you for it to be considered self-defence”   
“He did the, the ass hole kept trying to undo my br-” Cass shut up, she did dare continue her sentence. Gabe stared at her. That wasn’t the answer he expected.   
“Wait what did you just say, did you say that the fucker you got in a fight with was sexually harassing you?” Gabe questioned sounding more like a commander than a father at this point. Cass found that as a sort of comfort.   
“He didn’t sexually harass me, he just sat behind me in PE, and he just...well, tried to...yeah” Cass’s hold around her chest tightened.  
“So I swung around and broke his nose, what was I supposed to do, let him fucking grope me? That was what the fuck head Principal was implying” she glared out the window of the car. She was done talking with him. 

Pulling up to the base Cass let herself out of the car and going to her own quarters, she had at the base for late nights.   
She barely spoke to anyone, or even looked their way. As she passed Angie, the girl smiled slightly and waved to her and was surprised when Cass just rushed past her.   
She had unshed tears in her eyes by this point she just wanted to be away from everyone, she had been embarrassed enough for that day. 

***

Cass never showed up for dinner, she wasn’t seen at her private training with Ana and Angie. It was like she wasn’t even there. 

Gabe had enough, he knew he was overstepping an unspoken boundary when he made his way to her room at the base. Knocking on the door it opened slightly and he saw the red- and black-haired girl. She hid behind the door her eyes hidden in her bangs.   
“What do you want, come to yell at me again?” she asked her voice quiet and raspy, like she had been crying.   
“I just want to talk, everyone is worried about you, even Mccree and Angie are worried” he said.   
“Angie worries about me all the time, no matter what I do she worries, it’s nothing new” she deadpanned.   
“Oh...well I still want to talk to you, I’m worried, especially after what you told me” he said to her.   
It was the truth, he had been thinking about the conversation he had with her in the car, and it scared him to no end that his daughter, adopted or not, she was hurt in a serious way, and her school and teachers did nothing to stop it.   
“After what I- don’t not the first time it happened just the first time i reacted to it” she placed her hurt hand on the door and he could see that there was still dried blood on her hand and that there were patches of yellow around the scabs, that couldn't be good.  
“Can I come in?” he asked.  
The door opened fully and she walked back into her room sitting on her bed.   
He followed her in and took a seat next to her. She leaned into him letting a small tear fall from her eyes.   
“It’s fucking bullshit” she teared up.   
Gabe placed his arm around her shoulders rubbing up and down her arm in comfort.  
“They had no right to do that to me, they had no fucking right to do that, Gabe” she buried her face into his arms and let her tears fall, pride be damned.   
“Hey Cass, it’s gonna be alright, I promise, I’ll talk to the school, and by the time the suspension is those boys will be expelled”   
“No they won’t, I’ve tired, the school will not care that their star players on all the sport teams were sexually harassing a C standard student who will more than likely end up a criminal” Cass said.   
Gabe was taken aback by that.   
He remembered the girl he knew 2 years ago. Only twelve and she had already given up hope in the world.   
He couldn’t begin to imagine what kind of personal hell she had been through in the past. He had been to war, he knows what kind of people are out there in the world, but the fact that someone, no less a child, had seen that ugly gruesome side of the world was awful. Just now her even thinking she would ever contribute to that ugliness, broke something inside Gabe. 

“You’re not gonna become a criminal, you too good for that” Gabe assured quietly, he felt his anger begin to boil. 

He had already made up his mind on the matter, he was pulling Cass form that school, Emili had suggested home-schooling, and he wholeheartedly agreed. She had her friends here, she had her family here and whole teams of scientists and doctors, all a hell of a lot more capable.


End file.
